Spectacular Pretty Cure!
Spectacular Pretty Cure! (スペクタキュラープリキュア！ Supekutakyurā Purikyua!) is Cure Believe's fan series, and the thirteenth if it were to become a real series. It is stated to air February 7, 2016, supposedly replacing Moonlight Mirage★Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The themes for this series are activities, fate, and gems. Plot The future is in terrible danger, but no one except Yoshino Yuki, because she is from the near future, knows. She predicts to talented, but not as intelligent, student Ando Kazue that she will face danger very soon, and if she doesn't overcome it, the world will be destroyed. Kazue doesn't believe her and walks off, only to find a penguin-like creature in her way and asking her to become a Pretty Cure. After accepting, Kazue learns how to use her powers as Cure Show and also has to find the other two Cures before the future arrives...and its destruction from the enemy. Characters Pretty Cure Ando Kazue (安藤かずえ Ando Kazue)/'Cure Show' (キュアショー Kyua Shō) The main protagonist who is talented in many activities, but is bad in academics. She wants to make the evil into good people, and her heart is considered to be the "brightest" by many citizens. Her favorite talent is acting in drama and singing and learns more about both by watching television shows and listening to music. Her standard color is pink and her sub-color is yellow. She is represented by a microphone. Yoshino Yuki (吉野幸 Yoshino Yuki)/'Cure Destiny' (キュアデスティニー Kyua Desutinī) The secondary Cure that excels in fortune telling due to being from the future. She has an aloof personality and is cold to anyone she first meets. In truth, she is very playful and enjoys making new friends. She admires how amazing and talented Kazue is in drama and singing and wishes to have such skills one day. Her standard color is blue and her sub-color is white. She is represented by a clock. Kaneko Shinju (金子真珠 Kaneko Shinju)/'Cure Jewel' (キュアジュエル Kyua Jueru) The tertiary Cure with a carefree personality, often leading to decent, but not failing, grades. She is actually smart, but she does not show it in order to "fit in" with others. She likes playing video games and is often seen with a handheld in her hands. She is quick in reaction and usually doesn't think before acting. Her standard color is green and her sub-color is silver. She is represented by jewelry. Mukai Haruka (無界遙 Mukai Haruka)/'Cure Sound' (キュアサウンド Kyua Saundo) The fourth and final Cure of the team. She appears innocent, but she hides her inner problems; she is diagnosed with a disorder that causes her to act up a lot. With help from the other Cures, she learns how to control herself and soon becomes happier than before. Her Cure form appears near the end of the series before it is given up to save the world. Her standard color is yellow and her sub-color is orange. She is represented by headphones. Mascots Katsudo (カツドー Katsudō) Mirai (みらい Mirai) Gem (ジェム Jemu) Villains King Energy (キング·エナジー Kingu Enajī) Items Locations Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Spectacular Pretty Cure! Category:Fate Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries